Changes for the Greater Good
by Prophetic Bookworm
Summary: On the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger finds herself twenty-one years in the past. Going against everything known about time travel, it is decided that she must change the future. Eventual RL/HG, JP/LE, SS/HG friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Time travel is not an area I'm well-versed in or claim to understand at all. Honestly, the entire idea just confuses me. I've never written anything other than poems, either. I'm not sure why I've chosen to undertake what's going to be a huge struggle for me, but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_"Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "All except. . . . except for the Mudblood."_

_Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure._

_"No!" shouted Ron. "You can have me, keep me!"_

_Bellatrix hit him across the face: the blow echoed around the room._

_"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she said._

_"Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them—yet."_

_"You're lying, ﬁlthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!"_

_"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"_

_"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix screamed._

_"Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"_

_"We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault. . . . It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"_

_"A copy?" screeched Bellatrix. "Oh, a likely story!"_

_"But we can ﬁnd out easily!" came Lucius's voice. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"_

_Bellatrix cast the torturing spell on Hermione again, and with it came her screams._

_"Well?" Bellatrix said to Griphook. "Is it the true sword?"_

_Harry waited, holding his breath, ﬁghting against the prickling of his scar._

_"No," said Griphook. "It is a fake."_

_"Are you sure?" panted Bellatrix. "Quite sure?"_

_"Yes," said the goblin._

_Relief broke across her face, all tension drained from it._

_"Good," she said, and with a casual ﬂick of her wand she slashed another deep cut into the goblin's face, and he dropped with a yell at her feet. She kicked him aside. "And now," she said in a voice that burst with triumph, "we call the Dark Lord!"  
_

* * *

Hermione awoke, sweat pouring down her face. Trembling, she wiped the sweat off her brow and tried to steady her breathing once more. The nightmares were slowing, though they did happen more often than she'd care to admit. Glancing at the clock, she groaned. It was only four o'clock. Outside, the sky was still dark._  
_

Hermione sighed, stretching. Today was the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Everyone was planning on going to the school this afternoon for the memorial service. Hermione, however, was expected to be in her former transfiguration professor's office just shy of four hours. Getting up, she began her morning ritual.

Between her incredibly busy job in the Department for the Care and Relations with Magical Creatures and the time she donated to fixing Hogwarts, she was exhausted. It seemed, however, that more tired she became, the more nightmares she'd have. It was not uncommon for her to be up and moving before the sunrise.

After the war, Hermione had grown considerably. Physically, her hair had settled, no longer being the frizzy mane it once was. She had begun gaining weight again, though she was still several pounds lighter than she needed to be. She knew she'd become more stubborn, and much more blunt. She hadn't the time to waste on tiptoeing around her colleagues and friends, and she had come to be respected because of it. Her long, rambling tirades - though a talent she'd had in her youth - had become increasingly longer and more quickly spoken.

Throwing on her jeans, a pink tank top, a blue long-sleeved cardigan, and her tennis shoes, Hermione apparated from her apartment to Hogsmeade. She saw the thestral waiting for her, and smiled. She climbed into the carriage, her ponytail swinging around her neck, made her way into the castle, and to the headmistress' office.

"Password?" the gargoyle on the left requested.

"Trust is our greatest strength," Hermione replied. For all her faults, McGonagall was wonderfully optimistic.

Walking into the office, she and Headmistress McGonagall greeted one another. Gesturing for her to sit, McGonagall inquired as to how she is.

"Well, to be honest, Minerva, I'm so sick of everything. It's been a year since the war ended, and everyone is still on edge. Harry and I still have nightmares, and it seems as though everyone is fighting amongst each other. People are becoming more involved with one another again, and not necessarily for the better. The other day I was at lunch and saw some students ganging up on a child I know to be a Slytherin - honestly, she couldn't have been much older than twelve. Not nearly old enough to have been a Death Eater, and I'm fairly certain her parents weren't. And oh, don't even get me started on work. The werewolf packs have been threatening an uprise, the goblins are threatening a rebellion, vampires are quietly denying any attempts for treaties... and to top it all off, even though Kinsley is doing a fantastic job, he's meeting opposition from every turn. People are saying it's too much too soon, but the ministry had fallen and is currently failing. There's no solid foundation for us to rebuild. Honestly, I'm frightened we won't be able to pull this off."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione leaned back into her chair. She looked miserable. She straightened as soon as she heard Professor Dumbledore's portrait speak.

"This is why she must, Minerva."

Huffing, McGonagall replied, "I know, but she's only a child! She's been through more than the entire Order has, and she's barely of age!"

"Excuse me, but... what must I do?"

McGonogall turned, and sighed. It was almost a sigh of defeat. "Miss Granger... Hermione. Hogwarts has spoken to me. She knows the path the wizarding world is currently on will destroy it. She has requested one student be sacrificed to change the timeline."

"I'm sorry, Minerva, but what do you mean by... 'change the timeline'?"

_"What she means, child, is time travel."_

Hermione was startled. A woman's voice had spoken, but McGonagall's mouth had never moved.

_"Yes, I've spoken to you, my dear. You are the one I must send back. Think about it, child. You can stop this war from ever happening. I know what Albus told you, many years ago. 'It is a dangerous thing to meddle with time.' You will not, however. The future will be undetermined as soon as I send you back. This current timeline will cease to exist. You will have the knowledge needed to destroy Tom Riddle. You can stop this war from happening. You will be free to change the future. Should you make it far enough to reach the point where you would have been born, your birth will be replaced by that of another child. You will have been given life from this eradiated timeline. You will be free to fall in love, to live your life... you can stop the tragedies from happening."._

Hermione knew that that wasn't entirely true. By preventing one tragedy, she could cause a separate tragedy to be created - such as wiping out the birth of one of her best friends, for example. However, she also knew that the way the current events were going, they would cease to exist after all of this. The wizarding world could be wiped out.

"I can save Lily and James. I can stop Sirius going to Azkaban. I can let Harry live a happy life..."

At that, she realized her mind was made up. "When do I leave?"

_"I know you want to gather your belongings and money. When you return you will leave."_

Getting up, Hermione makes to leave. She tells Minerva what's going on, and returns to the apartment she shares with Harry. Ron had lived with them before he married Lavender, and Harry was moving out soon to live with Ginny. She notices a note pinned to her bedroom door, written in Harry's untidy scrawl.

_"Andromeda decided to begin clearing out Remus and Tonks' apartment. Apparently, they were in the middle of a divorce. She's deeply upset. I'll bring Teddy home with me after the memorial today."_

Hermione filed that away for analysis later - she had always had a bit of a crush on Remus, though that had disappeared once she found out he was married.

Heading into her room, she grabs her new bag. She had thrown away her former beaded bag, as the memories it held were far too gruesome. She had placed the same undetectable extension charm on this new one, however, and was quite pleased with it. Opening it up, she decided to dump every magical book she owned into it. She knew she wouldn't be able to remember everything, so rather than taking the time to figure out what ones she needed, she just grabbed them all. She'd burn the ones she wouldn't need later.

She also decided she had better pack some clothes, though she knew she'd have to shop in that time in order to blend in better. She packed only jeans and t-shirts. There was one she knew she probably shouldn't take, but she couldn't just let it go. It had been a gift from Fred and George for her 17th birthday, just after her sixth year had started. It was long-sleeved and red, with the words "Gryffindor Princess" written on the front in gold.

She kept her ring. Not long after the war had ended, the golden trio had decided to get something to remember their friendship by. It has a purple stone in the center, set firmly in the white gold band. On the inside it says _"We are only as strong as we are united."_ As it was during the time when Ron and Lavender had just gotten back together, he had insisted on a purple stone. Harry had insisted on the engraving, and Hermione had insisted the band be white gold. Remembering how silver was the biggest way to kill werewolves, silver left a bad taste in her mouth. After realizing that, the boys had agreed.

For the purposes of explanations she knows she'll have to do, she grabs a picture of the Original Order, the DA, and the Current Order. Looking around her, she decided that she might as well take Harry's marauder's map and invisibility cloak. As soon as she disappeared, so would the timeline, and his need for them. She can't shake the feeling of guilt she has, though.

Apparating to Gringotts, she removes all of her money from the vault - to the suspicion of the goblins. She had quite a large amount, as the ministry had offered the remaining Order members compensation money after the battle.

With a heavy heart, she returns to hogwarts, and is greeted by Minerva placing a locket around her neck.

"This is a family heirloom. In it, I've placed a note with information only I and Albus will know. Give it to one of us when you arrive."

Nodding, Hermione glances around the room and catches Dumbledore's eyes in his portrait. "Good luck, Miss Granger."

McGonagall gives her one last hug. "Hermione... I've always considered you to be like a daughter to me. I know you'll do well, but please be careful."

Crying, Hermione opens her mouth to respond, before the voice in her head begins to speak to her again.

_"It is time to leave, child. You must be in the Great Hall. My power is strongest there, as it was the most untouched."_

_As Hermione sets off to the Great Hall, Hogwarts continues speaking to her. "You will be sent back to April 8th, 1977. It will be during the Easter holidays. I will send you to the Potter Manor, headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. You must say the incantation and let my magic pull you. It is _'praeteritum nisi futurum'.

Repeating the incantation, Hermione feels a sharp tug before the voice rings out one last time.

_"Good luck, my dear."_


	2. Chapter 2

'It feels like a portkey,' Hermione realized uneasily. She spun and flailed and suddenly landed on her side. Blinking slightly, she noted she had landed on the terrazzo floor of a grand circular room. Above was a crystal chandelier, with smaller chandeliers following the edge of the room. In the center of the room is a table with several people sitting around it. People, she realized, with wands pointing right at her.

On the far left of the table was Professor Dumbledore. With a jolt, she realized he looked so much younger than the Dumbledore of her time had before his death. His silver hair and beard were not quite as long, and he was missing numerous lines on his face. His eyes had remained the same, however, a deep blue color that was currently lacking the familiar twinkle.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore questioned, looking more serious than she'd ever seen.

"Hermione, sir. Hermione Granger. Before you question me any further Professor, please, what's the date?"

"Friday, April 8th."

"And the year, sir?"

"1977."

"Oh, thank Merlin that bloody spell worked. Now, let me see here..."

Looking around, Hermione realized she would have to somehow manage to pry Dumbledore away from the rest of the Order, or she'd have to reveal herself to them all. Sighing, she turned to face her former headmaster.

"Professor, is there any possible way I can speak to you in private?"

Unsurprisingly, the room went into chaos. Dumbledore held his hand up, effectively silencing everyone.

"I believe that before that happens it would be best if you revealed some information about yourself and how you managed to apparate through our wards."

Admonished, Hermione nodded. Noticing the wands still pointed at her, she sighed, realizing what she had to do. "Here, if it makes you feel better, here's my wand. Go on, someone take it, I understand." Reaching out, Dumbledore confiscates the wand that she had set on the floor and rolled towards the Order. She takes her bag out of her pocket and starts rummaging through it while she rambles.

"Now, I know this is going to sound absolutely crazy and I understand if you don't believe me but I have proof here, just let me find it amidst all my - oh, there went the books, shite, anyway. My name is Hermione Jean Granger, and I was born on September 9th, 1979."

"That can't POSSIBLY be right!"

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?"

"We are not fools! She's mad, Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore raises his voice slightly. "SILENCE!" Quieted, the Order continues to scrutinise the young girl. "Continue, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Headmaster. I'm a muggle-born, you see, and I went to Hogwarts when I was eleven years old, and I met my two best friends, Harry and Ron. We were all Gryffindors. Anyway, to make an incredibly long and complex story short, Voldemort was defeated in 1981, came back in 1995, and was defeated again in 1998. The date was May 2nd, 1999 when Headmistress McGonagall called me into the headmistresses office and she and the portrait of Professor Dumbledore told me that Hogwarts had spoken to her Headmistress, and requested a former student be sent back in time to stop the second war from happening. At the end of the second war, all of our relations with the goblins and werewolves were going downhill, along with the constant distrust among the wizarding community, not to mention the very houses in Hogwarts herself. I was chosen to be sent back because I'm one of the only three people who know how to destroy Voldemort, and sending Harry and Ron back would prove to be problematic, as they would definitely run into their parents and that's a mess no one was to deal with. Since my parents are muggles, that decreases the risk of running into them, and they can't be used to get to me because no one but me knows who they are. Not to mention that I was constantly called 'the brightest witch of my age'. And you might want to look at these."

She pulls out the three photographs and hands them to Dumbledore, then hands McGonagall the locket.

"That first picture is of the original Order of the Phoenix. Professor Moody gave it to me the summer before my fifth year. The next is of the student organization Dumbledore's Army. The Ministry didn't believe that Voldemort was back, and they sent this toad to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts, again in my fifth year, but what she really did was spy and get teachers fired. We - the boy in the middle is Harry, you see, and he was the one who taught us. Fitting, considering he was the one Voldemort wanted and the one who saw him return. Anyway, we formed this group to learn practical defense. We were forced to disband, unfortunately, but the coins we made to communicate with each other were quite useful during the final battle and the school year leading up to it. Then that last picture there is of my Order of the Phoenix. It was taken the summer before my sixth year, before everything went to complete hell. I was too young to be an official member myself, but I was, for all intents and purposes, a member."

Turning to McGonagall, she says, sounding for the first time, defensive, "As for the locket... well, I don't know what it holds. You - that is to say, Headmistress McGonagall handed that to me before I left. She told me there's a note inside for you and Headmaster Dumbledore."

Professor McGonagall frowned and tapped the locket with her wand, then removed the note and started reading. Once finished, she immediately handed both to Dumbledore. "This is my locket - a family heirloom. And based off of the note, which contains very personal information of mine that only Albus is privy to, I'm certain you're who you say you are. As was also confirmed by the note. I can't imagine we were terribly close, or close enough to tell you my personal secrets."

Hermione smiled. "We weren't at that point, but you did hug me and tell me you'd always considered me to be your daughter."

McGonagall looked at her with a calculating glint in her eye. Before she could say anything, Dumbledore interjected, saying, "Well, Miss Granger, I believe you. I ask that you come to my office at Hogwarts tomorrow evening after dinner. Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, do you think you could be so kind as to house this young woman for tonight, at least?"

Mr. and Mrs. Potter exchanged glances, before Mr. Potter spoke. "We'd be honored, Professor, but are you sure she can be trusted?"

Hermione sighed, which attracted everyone's attention. Before they could say anything, she humph'ed. "Well, Headmaster, even though I'm incredibly loathe to do so, I'm letting down the guards in my mind. Feel free to pick at whatever. I'm sure you'd be doing so tomorrow, anyway."

Dumbledore looked at her, and she began to feel a sharp tug in her mind. She relaxed as much as she could, standing in the middle of the room, and allowed him to poke at her memories. She saw Ron getting married, Harry at his side and Hermione - rather unwillingly - at Lavender's. She saw the Final Battle, Remus and Tonks dead side-by-side, with Fred's body not too far away with the Weasley's sobbing openly as she and Harry looked on. She saw Harry's body, she saw Snape die. She saw Voldemort's corpse and could feel the relief she had felt then. Her memories switched to her torture in Malfoy Manor. It was at that point that Hermione cried out, clutching her arm as she let out a single, heart-wrenching scream and fell to her knees. Dumbledore pulled out of her mind, looking shocked and dazed. Hermione gently stood, her body shaking and tears streaming down her face. But she looked at Dumbledore defiantly. "Is that all you wish to see for now, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore finally looked up at her, saying distractedly, "Yes, yes of course, Miss Granger." He shook his head slightly, then turned to Mr. Potter with a smile. "She's trustworthy, Charlus. I think Miss Granger would be happy to help out in whatever way she can."

Looking at her over his half-moon spectacles, he said, rather sternly, "I expect you to stay here tonight, Miss Granger, and not do anything rash. Now, as I had before our rather timely guest arrived, I declare this meeting adjourned. I had best return to the school before I am to meet with the governors. Farewell."

Walking out the door, Dumbledore was gone before anyone else had risen from their chairs. Everyone started quietly talking amongst themselves, as Hermione stood awkwardly, her arms loosely crossed and her shoulders hunched. Thankfully, Mrs. Potter came over and stood in front of her.

"My dear, what on earth happened to you? You don't look terribly healthy. Come with me to the kitchen dear, and we'll get you some dinner." Turning to face the room at large, she loudly inquired as to whether anyone else would be staying for dinner. Everyone except for who she remembered Professor Moody telling her was Caradoc Dearborn and Benjy Fenwick stayed. That left Professor McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Moody, Andromeda Tonks, Edgar Bones, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Elphias Doge, and Dedalus Diggle. For the first time in recent memory, Hermione Jean Granger was nervous. All over dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

The guests sat in a close-knit dining room, clearly used only for the purposes of after-meetings-dinner. Sitting her down, Mrs. Potter placed Hermione in the seat next to Moody and across from Mr. Potter, while she herself went to bring out the dinner. The Order members were chatting merrily, though Moody remained silent. Suddenly, he spoke in his gruff voice. "You've gained the trust of Albus and Minerva - not to say that I don't think they're ruddy fools, because they are, but after Albus saw whatever memory that caused you to sob on the floor... torture, I presume?"

'The only way to earn these people's trust,' Hermione thought, ' is to tell them as much as I can.' With a hesitant nod, she began talking. "Yes, I was captured. One of the Voldemort's most loyal death eaters tortured me. That's where this scar came from, actually." She showed him her left arm.

It was at that exact moment that the fear Hermione didn't know she had was being realized. Bounding down the stairs next to the dining room, in a way that only teenage boys could do, appeared a grinning Sirius Black, a disgruntled James Potter, and a smirking Remus Lupin. They walked in confidently, with an air about them Hermione remembered Fred and George having. Their eyes all stopped at her curiously, and flickered to her arm where the word 'mudblood' was visible and laid out on the table. She yanked her cardigan sleeve back down and refused to look anyone in the eye. The room became very awkward.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Mr. Potter, not to seem ungrateful towards you and Mrs. Potter, but do you think it'd be possible for me to retire? I'd quite like to get some rest. The journey was quite... strenuous."

"Of course, Miss Granger. Though I do feel that both my wife and I would prefer you eat something tonight as well. I'll send an elf up with a tray for you. In the meantime, I would be glad to show you to your room."

Rising, Hermione followed Mr. Potter towards the door. As she passed the present Marauders, they quickly stepped to the side and watched as she walked past them. The Order members were beginning to talk quietly again as she followed Mr. Potter up a flight of stairs to her room. Standing at the doorway, he opened his mouth to answer her unspoken question. "A bathroom is in the door across from this one. Please feel free to unpack and settle in. We have a feeling you'll be with us for a while. Sophie will be up with a tray in a few moments, but there will be heating charms on it so don't worry about it getting cold if you wish to shower and change. Dorea and I are upstairs, in the room on the end. Have a good night, Miss Granger."

Hermione reveled in the silence she now had. Since she'd arrived, there had been constant noise.

Sighing, she sat on the bed. She knew she'd have to run in to the boys eventually, but she had expected some time to build herself up to that. Talking to Professor Dumbledore was difficult enough, and she had just talked to his portrait before she left. She was not looking forward to being cornered by the Marauders.

The Sirius she had known hadn't changed a lot from his youth, it turned out. The main difference was that this Sirius looked... well, happy. His eyes weren't sunken, his body was healthy, and it was clear he'd never touched the battlefield.

James looked exactly like Harry. His hair stuck up in the same spots, his body was the same, and it was very clear where Harry had gotten his good looks from. James' blue eyes surprised her, though. She had been expecting the vibrant green she'd grown accustomed to.

And Remus... Hermione was astounded at how much he would change in the next eighteen years. He had sandy colored hair that lacked the grey she'd come to expect, and his eyes were the same blue as they'd always been, but this Remus had had more laughter in his eyes. He was missing many scars, and he was also lacking the sunken look he obtained later in life.

It was quite unnerving, seeing all of them. Her best friend's dead father, a fugitive she'd help set free, and her former professor. With a sinking feeling, Hermione realized that Peter Pettigrew wasn't with them. She knew that he was still trusted, but she wondered why he wasn't there.

"This," Hermione thought, "is not going to be as simple as I had hoped."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Normally, an update during the summer would not take as long as this has, but I've suddenly become ill. I think it was that pasta I had at the family reunion... at any rate, thank you all so much for your supportive words and for the emails that have been blowing up my gmail saying "New Favorite" or "New Follow" or "New Review". I appreciate every single one of them.**

* * *

Hermione was not ashamed to say that she had spent most of her day hiding in her room. Alright, she was a little ashamed. She showered and got dressed early in the morning, before anyone else had risen, and once she heard movement she asked Mrs. Potter to send trays up to her room, as she'd be organizing her belongings. Though displeased by her lack of presence, Mrs. Potter agreed, and Hermione had spent the day looking through her books. She had found the potions recipe for wolfsbane, not yet created in this time. Damocles Belby wasn't supposed to invent it until 1984. Though she would never consider taking a recipe as her own, maybe she could find a way to help him speed the process along. She should also brew the potion for Remus. There was no point behind her letting his pain go on longer than it had to.

She started when there was a knock on the door. With a quiet "Come in," Sophie the house elf had entered to collect her tray.

Hermione started when Sophie's high, squeaky voice suddenly started. "Lady Potter would like me to tell Miss that Master Potter is waiting for Miss at the door."

Smiling warmly at her, Hermione said, "Thank you, Sophie. I'll be down in just a moment. Dinner was delicious, by the way, thank you for that."

"It was no trouble young miss, no trouble at all!" Sophie bounced up and down before taking her leave.

Normally, Hermione would have been entirely displeased at being directly waited on by a house elf, but she knew that Sophie and her comrades were well-cared for. Their white tea cozies held the Potter crest, matching their baby blue uniforms. Sophie was happy, and full of energy. It was nice to see house elves outside of Hogwarts being treated nicely.

Sighing, Hermione grabbed her bag and stuck her wand in her wand holster. She had felt foolish when she first bought it, but remembering Moody's story about the woman who had her buttocks blown off, she thought it best to err on the side of caution.

Shutting her door behind her, she made her way down the stairs where she saw Mr. Potter surrounded by the three Marauders, two of which were questioning him quickly.

"Who is she?"

"Where are you going?"

"How old is she?"

"Is this Order business?"

"Is she single?

"_SIRIUS._" Remus scolded, his grin morphing into a smirk.

"What? It's a fair question. She doesn't look to be much more than ten years older than us, and my 17th was in the fall."

Sighing, Hermione realized she should have known better than to have hoped to not have to run into them. Then she sighed again once she realized she'd attracted the four men's attention.

Clearing her throat, she dived in. "I'm ready whenever you are, Mr. Potter. Though I daresay I hope these boys aren't coming with us."

Looking affronted, James made himself higher. "Excuse me, madam, but I say at the very least we fit the part of 'young men' rather than mere boys!"

Sirius, for his part, didn't look offended at all. His eyes had sparked as he realized she was challenging them. "My dear, in these times I would think a beautiful fair maiden as yourself would be glad for the help of three devilishly handsome knights!"

Hermione looked heavenward for help as Remus chuckled lightly and held his hand out to her. "Remus Lupin, miss. I'm sorry about them. They're not well-known for their self-control or for being polite, despite their pureblood high societies."

Hermione gripped his hand firmly, allowing herself to smirk. "It sounds as though you apologize for them often."

Remus laughed loudly, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "You have _no_ idea."

Mr. Potter cleared his throat, lips twitching slightly, as though against his will. "Well, Miss Granger, I feel like we've kept Dumbledore waiting long enough. After you." he said, opening the door and gesturing her ahead.

As Mr. Potter shut the door behind them, the last thing she heard from the house was Sirius' affronted voice half-shouting, "_Miss Granger_ didn't even give us her name!"

Chuckling lightly, Mr. Potter glanced at her as he held his arm out so he could escort her. "My sons, one natural and two practically adopted. The other boy in their little group, Peter, will be staying with us in two days before the boys return to school. I would wager, however, that you knew them all already?"

Knowing there was no point in her lying, she sighed. "I knew two of them very well, and one of the other boys was responsible for the death of the last. That's the first thing I hope to stop from occurring."

Frowning slightly as he digested that information, Mr. Potter continued to lead her to the apparation point in silence before he gave her a second's warning. Appearing by the gates between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, they continued walking in silence.

Suddenly, Alastor Moody appeared and, with a nod at Mr. Potter, started escorting her towards the headmaster's office. When they were out of Mr. Potter's sight, he began speaking.

"How do we know we can trust you, Granger?"

Though she was unsurprised by the question, she still chose her words carefully. "Unfortunately, sir, if you can't put your faith in Dumbledore and Mcgonagall when they say _they_ trust me, I'm not sure _you'll_ ever be able to trust me. I hope to be able to show the Order that I _am_ trustworthy, however, when Professor Dumbledore tells me I can share the information I hold with all of you. Until then, I believe the best course of action for the rest of you would be to behave under 'constant vigilance'."

Though her last sentence was said with a bite of sarcasm, she saw the words register in his mind, and that he at least accepted that that was all she would say on the matter. He limped alongside her in silence until they arrived, and the only words he spoke were, "Jelly babies."

She stepped into the staircase, and watched as the auror disappeared. She stepped up to the door that appeared and gave three short knocks against the wood before letting herself in.

Looking around the empty office, she realized a few instruments were missing from around the room - including some Minerva had told her had been used to monitor Privet Drive. Other than that, the room was unchanged.

Smiling slightly, she stepped up the Fawkes' perch and looked up at him. She saw her fond look mirrored in his big eyes. Reaching up, she cautiously put her hand out to pet him. He met her hand, the feathers on his back ruffling slightly as he rubbed his head against her. She stopped abruptly when she heard a quiet voice behind her say, "It seems Fawkes has taken a liking to you, Miss Granger."

Turning, she ignored his statement, and said, "Where should we begin, Headmaster?"

He gestured towards a chair across from his desk in response, and as they both sat, he looked at her and said, "I find the best place to start is the beginning."

Pursing her lips, she looked down at her hands that she had been wringing together like a guilty child, then met his gaze.

"Headmaster, I know how to destroy Lord Voldemort."


	5. Chapter 5

She watched as Dumbledore inhaled deeply, before letting it out slowly.

"Well, Miss Granger, you know how to catch an old man's attention. Would you prefer a verbal explanation, or for me to move through your memories?"

Raising a single eyebrow at him, she opened her mouth and began her story. "Well, you see, Professor, during this war a prophecy was made..."

Several hours later, she was still speaking. "...and after I returned to Hogwarts, I said the incantation she gave me and I landed in the Potter's conference room."

Leaning back in her seat, she gulped down the glass of water Dumbledore had summoned for her while she was still detailing her first year. While it refilled itself, she studied the man who had seemed to age years the longer her tale went on.

He was leaning against his desk, the tips of his index fingers pressed together and against his mouth. His face looked grim while his shoulders were slumped as though in defeat.

"I know this is a lot to take in, Headmaster, but please believe me when I say that I am here to ensure that the war is won once and for all during this war, and not in twenty years. Horcruxes are easily destroyed by basilisk venom and fiendfyre, the first of which we will have a large supply of once we destroy the snake in the chamber. It is possible to mimic parseltongue, and, well, Harry spoke in his sleep when we were camping. I know where the horcruxes are located. Harry and I discussed every last detail after the war. I was planning on documenting it all so reporters would stop sending us quite so many requests for interviews."

"I know who to recruit for our side, and I know how to do it. The only thing I need your help with is execution, assistants, and... well, honestly, my most pressing problem is Peter Pettigrew. I need to know whether to kill him or if you think it worthwhile to convert him, or if you think it's possible to remove him from the Marauders group."

Something in Dumbledore's face changed, and he spoke quietly, probably unintentionally. "I can't believe I put so much... the future of the Wizarding World... in the hands of school children. I can't believe I burdened you all so much..."

At this, Hermione stood, knocking her chair over, and spoke fiercely. "Headmaster, you did the best you could with what little you were given. Of course Harry, Ron, and I regretted not having a childhood like we should have but in the end, we did what we had to do and that we do not regret. Harry was marked for a life of turmoil as soon as Severus Snape joined the Death Eaters and Sybil Trelawney made that prophecy. Ron and I were marked as soon as the three of us met on the train. You did the best that you could, Headmaster, and though we hated doing what we did, and resented you at times, we did not blame you. In the end, our failure was not in you and your ideas, but on the wizarding world's treatment of what is different from them. Had we treated the werewolves with respect, had we not massacred the goblins and promised them rights we never gave them, had we learned to accept what was different from us... had we learned tolerance, I would not be here before my time. There were many things you did wrong, Albus, but you did not lead us astray."

Leaning down to look him in the eye, Hermione said, "And you have the chance to stop these events from occurring. You have the chance to stop these tragedies from happening, and from burdening the lives of the same children once more. I am not asking you to blindly follow me, but I need your help. I need the Order."

Hermione knew she was being harsh with the man. She knew this, but she didn't care. After his death, she had slowly come to the realization that he had been just as human as the rest of them. Though it had shocked her at the time, as he was infinitely wise and powerful in her youth, she learned it was all a facade built on the trust he put in his instincts. As she had for Harry, she respected that in him though she knew they were not always right.

She turned to fix her chair and give the man a moment of privacy to compose himself. As she sat in it once more, she saw his expression had changed from one of self-loathing and guilt to one of determination. This was a look she was familiar with, and she smiled at how similar it looked to the same expression she had seen on Harry and Ron's faces more times than she could count.

"Now, Headmaster, I think the question for you is... where do we begin?"

* * *

Words: 827

AN: There is one thing I'm genuinely curious as to how people feel... do you think it is possible to convert Peter Pettigrew 100% to the Order's side, or is he a lost cause?


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione returned to the Potter mansion when the sun was beginning to rise. Though it had been around seven the previous night when she had left, it had taken her several hours to tell the story and several more for she and Dumbledore to figure out a course of action.

She was to keep an eye on Pettigrew, and try to learn if he had already taken the Death Eater's mark.

Though she had been loathe to agree, Dumbledore had insisted she take on the position of librarian for the Marauder's seventh year. The current one, Marian Watson, had grown quite old and felt she deserved to retire. Hermione would be arriving at the school once break was over to begin her 'training'. Which meant she would be able to be in the school most of the time unquestioned, and could be in close contact with Dumbledore and Minerva. She would also be able to begin observing the students she needed to convert or deal with at some point in time.

Since the students would be returning to the school on Monday, and term would resume on Tuesday, she would go to Hogwarts with the students and hope they would be to weary from travel to pay much attention to her.

As she crawled into bed, she sighed, knowing Mrs. Potter would be receiving an owl in a few hours from Professor Dumbledore, asking her to take Hermione shopping for clothes that were in fashion so she could blend in.

* * *

Hermione felt, rather than heard, the tell-tale crack of a house elf apparating into her room. Sighing, she scrunched up her eyes and relaxed them, loudly saying, "Good morning, Sophie."

Sophie squeaked. "Actually, Miss, it's afternoon. Sophie was told by Lady Potter to tell you to get showered and dressed and come down to lunch."

With a groan, Hermione sat up. "Alright, thank you, Sophie. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

After Sophie had curtseyed and made her exit, Hermione grabbed the first pants and shirt she felt and went into the bathroom.

She went downstairs with her hair still wet from her shower, in what was very clearly a very bad mood. She had put her shoes on, and put her wand in her holster and carried her bag. She walked stiffly down into the hallway, where she heard boys voices, the sound of a newspaper being shuffled, and the clink of dishes against dishes.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw that there were now four boys instead of three. Great, just great. Not only did she only get a few hours of sleep, she was also going to go shopping for bell bottoms and was about to have lunch with the boy responsible for her best friend's misery

Looking at Peter, he wasn't horrible to look at. She supposed a lot of what she had seen in the future had to deal with twelve years of guilt and fear while permanently being a rat. His brown hair was almost blonde, and his blue eyes were bright.

With an unladylike huff, she plopped into the seat next to Mr. Potter and across from James. Thankfully, no one was on her other side.

As a house elf put a plate of food in front of her, she began eating. She had just finished when she heard the whispering start. She put her silverware down and glared at the boys. "Is there something wrong, gentlemen?"

Remus had the decency to look abashed. James and Sirius were looking at her strangely. Peter was making confused faces as he looked between the other Marauders and Hermione.

Glaring at each one in turn, she said testily, "_What?_"

Glancing at the other boys, James slowly said, "We were just wondering about your shirt. We wondered when you went to Hogwarts, and were surprised you were in Gryffindor."

Normally, she would not be bothered by this, but she was in quite a bad mood and being stared at by three dead people and a rat who was also dead was getting on her running-on-four-hours-of-sleep nerves.

She drew herself up haughtily, opened her mouth to respond, and suddenly deflated. She looked at the boys, and saw them looking at her as though she were a bomb set to go off at any moment.

Sighing, she tore her gaze away from them, and covered her face in her hands. She counted to ten once, then counted backwards from ten slowly. After she was done, she sighed, and straightened in her seat. She then said sternly, "Boys, I'm running on four hours of sleep right now, after a night of negotiation from a crazy old man. For the sake of my sanity, and for you to not run the risk of losing your lives, I recommend you quietly let this go and do not look at or speak to me until after I return today."

Using all of the self-control she had at the moment, she held her hand out to Peter. "Mr. Pettigrew, I'm Miss Granger."

Looking intimidated, Peter gripped her hand in his gently and shook her hand. He quietly and respectfully said, "It's nice to meet you, Miss Granger."

After she was done being pleasant, she stood and asked Mr. Potter where his wife was. He told her she would be in the library, as she had finished lunch shortly before Hermione had come down. After Hermione was told where the library was, she walked out of the kitchen with slightly more dignity than when she had entered it.

When she was out of sight of the kitchen, she sat down against a wall and put her head in her hands. She knew she shouldn't have reacted so strongly towards the Marauders, but when she looked at them she was so sad. She was dumbstruck by the health and energy in their eyes. They weren't just loving life, they _thrived_ in life. And she knew what was going to happen to the lights in their eyes, to the health and energy and love for life they held. Soon, they were going to be thrust head first into a war. They would join the Order. They would fight. They would risk their lives, and they might lose them. And the worst part about that is that right now, they think they are _invincible._

* * *

Words: 1068

AN: The current librarian's name was inspired by two sources. Bunny Watson from _Desk Set_, and Marian the Librarian from _The Music Man_. Also, the Harry Potter wikia page was rather unhelpful in determining when Madame Pince arrives. It says she was born 'sometime before 1974'. Therefore, by my logic and creative-authory-interpretation-thing, she is not yet eligible to work at Hogwarts though she will appear before this story is over.

Also, I know this story is going... really slowly. Six chapters in and it's covered... three days. We're picking up speed now, though!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm a horrible person. I can't even remember when I last updated. Sorry, guys!**

**Also, Did you know Quirrel taught Muggle Studies in canon at some point before 1990? I had no idea. According to the Wikia page, anyway.**

* * *

Hermione sighed, tugging on the sleeves of her robes. After her meltdown in the hallway at the Potter Manor, Mrs. Potter had forced her to go shopping. She had spent the remainder of that day and the following day in her room, and had not left until this morning, while the boys were packing their belongings to leave for Hogwarts that afternoon. She had arrived at the castle just in time for a very... unsettling lunch.

Unsettling, of course, because she was sitting next to almost every single one of her former professors, and none of them knew who she was. Dumbledore had told her that, because not all of the professors were in the Order, she needed a story should she be asked. She had attended muggle school while she had been privately tutored by her best friend's family, after they learned she was also magical. As her friend's father had been a muggle, he and his family had been the victims of one of the many Death Eater crimes.

She had dutifully recited this when Professor Sprout - no, _Pomona_ had asked where she had gone to school.

Of course, what shocked her to her core was not seeing her professors looking younger and happier. No, it was learning that her former Defense teacher had taught Muggle Studies. Professor Quirinus Quirrel had been seated between Madame Pomfrey and Professor Slughorn.

It put her in a rather foul temper for a moment once she had realized that Quirrel was actually an _incredibly_ nice guy. She could have sworn he was flirting with Madame Pomfrey between their discussion on healing potions. Thankfully, Professor Slughorn had jumped in at the word 'potion' and had saved what little was left of Hermione's sanity. She might be a grown woman who had battled death and won, but that didn't mean she was ready to see two of her former educators _flirting_.

And then, of course, she had been shown to her quarters by Madame Watson, the current librarian. She was very, very old. Her pure, snow white hair was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck. She had wrinkles everywhere, and smelled like powder. She moved slowly, and used a cane to walk. Hermione had felt the need to gently guide her by her arm. The woman was constantly shaking, and seemed to be on the verge of going senile.

She was so nice, though. She reminded Hermione of her grandmother who had died the year before she was sent off to Hogwarts. She had shown Hermione the portrait that led to her new office, and explained the door inside the office that led to her bedroom. It was similar to the way the Defense room was set up, though instead of it being her classroom it was her office. Down the hallway, directly next door to the library, was Madame Watson's room and office.

Though Hermione knew her wards were strong and that the room was practically impenetrable, she had still been reluctant to leave for dinner. She had entered the Great Hall and sat at her place at the Head's table only moments before the students burst through the doorway.

Sighing, she turned her thoughts to the present, and blinked when she heard Professor Dumbledore say her name.

"We also have a new face at the staff table. Miss Hermione Granger is the Librarian Assistant. She will be with us until the end of this school year, then shall pick up next year as the official Hogwarts Librarian, following Madame Watson's retirement. Please make her feel welcome in these hallowed halls. And now, I have kept you all away from your dinner long enough. Tuck in!"

Hermione ate slowly, scanning the students at their tables. She picked out the faces she was familiar with.

She saw Regulus Black sitting with Severus Snape and several young men she knew would be Death Eaters before the war was over. They sat mostly in silence, though she saw them speak quickly and quietly to one another at times.

She was surprised to see Neville represented in his parent's faces, who were so easy to pick out. She was not surprised, however, to see them both sitting at the Gryffindor table. Frank's eyes sparkled with kindness and intelligence as he watched the blonde girl his arm was around. Alice's round face was lit up with a stunning smile as she talked animatedly to the redhead sitting across from the couple.

Hermione was unable to see the redhead's face, though she assumed it was Lily Evans. She was the only redheaded girl sitting at the Gryffindor table. Her assumption was strengthened when James ran over and to her and put his arms around her. Biting back a smile, she watched as Lily turned around and smacked him right on his head. She could see her yelling at him, though over the noise of the other students, she couldn't make out a word that was said.

When the hall was released, Hermione waited for most of the students to clear out before she walked to her room as quickly as was socially acceptable. She checked on the potion brewing in the closet directly behind her desk, then collapsed into her bed. Her quiet night was a small mercy.


	8. Chapter 8

Marian Josephine Watson, Hermione had realized, was horribly unorganized.

Not that she blamed the woman - Hermione didn't know that there were this many books in Hogwarts. There were a few hundred more books in the back, in addition to what were on the shelves out front. Though Madame Watson had insisted Hermione do whatever she like, Hermione knew that in order for her to properly organize this, she would have to close the library. Since exams were quickly coming up, that wasn't exactly an option.

So, she had settled for organizing the books by subject, then by author's last name within that subject. Unfortunately, this was something she couldn't do with magic, and had to suck it up and do it manually. Her eyes were really starting to kill her.

* * *

Hermione had realized that Harry's parents were put on a pedestal in the original timeline. She had thought them to be nearly perfect, based on the descriptions Harry had told her others had given him over the years. The truth was that they were very far from perfect.

James she had learned enough about during her stay at Potter Manor. She knew his behavior was almost exactly like Harry's, though Harry had - shockingly enough - thought things through more before acting. She supposed that was his mother's influence. And speaking of Harry's mother...

Lily Evans was a pain in Hermione's arse. She was snippy and professional to the point of being rude. She was bookish, but not because she enjoyed the subject matter - rather, so she would know everything and could correct everyone. And the thing Hermione hated most was that she herself had been exactly like Lily before she began fighting the war. She was still sometimes like that, though she'd learn to control herself and known the proper time and place.

Hermione knew that Lily Evans wasn't a horrible person, though. In fact, Lily was very helpful to the students who asked her for help, and two days after term resumed she helped a third year through a mental breakdown over his classes.

She was just so snobbish.

Yells around the corner from her quarters dragged her out of her thoughts. Sighing, she followed the shrill sounds and raised both her eyebrows at what she saw in front of her.

Professor McGonagall was standing in the middle of the hallway, her body shaking in fury.

Lily Evans stood directly in front of the transfiguration professor, with two Marauders on either side of her, and Severus Snape sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall behind the group. Severus was bleeding badly, the entire lower half of his face covered in his blood that was dripping down his neck. His robes were torn, and Hermione could see him shaking.

Lily was cradling her right arm, the knuckles on her hand beginning to bruise. Sirius had a giant scratch on the side of his face, and James' arm was cut open and bleeding. Remus and Peter were both uninjured, though looked distinctly ruffled, as though they had tried to stop whatever happened.

"- and never in all my years have I heard of students behaving so abominably. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. You will all be in detention tomorrow afternoon, and thirty points will be taken from your houses. Each."

Clearing her throat, Hermione made her presence known. "Professor McGonagall, it looks like Mr. Snape needs to go to the hospital wing, and quickly."

Looking startled, McGonagall's eyes turn to Hermione then to look at Snape. Her eyes widen, and she magicks a stretcher to carry him to the hospital wing.

"You will all follow me." Professor McGonagall says sternly, guiding the stretcher with Snape on it ahead of her.

Hermione followed the group to the hospital wing to ensure none of the Gryffindors bolt. She then left as soon as Madame Pomfrey had them all sitting down, tutting over their injuries.

The next morning, Hermione went down to breakfast only to be greeted by an apologetic transfiguration professor.

"Hermione, dear, would you mind assigning and dealing with the detentions from last night? Albus and I have a meeting to attend that I cannot get out of, unfortunately."

Hermione winced slightly, responding. "Yes, Professor McGonagall. I'd be happy to. Is Mr. Snape out of the hospital wing?"

"No, but he should be tomorrow. They'll be having detentions every Saturday until the end of term, though Mr. Snape can serve his first one tomorrow or Monday."

Hermione immediately formed a plan. She had ten weeks before the end of the school year - she would befriend Severus Snape before term ended.

"Do you want me to supervise all of the detentions they have? I could use the help in the library, since I can't close it to get it organized."

After sorting out the details, Hermione left the Great Hall. She saw the Marauders heading towards Gryffindor tower, with Lily Evans a few steps ahead. After she grabbed their attention and had them downstairs, she began speaking.

"You will be serving all of your detentions with me. Library, 3:00, every Saturday until term ends."

* * *

Their detention hadn't been too bad. Hermione made them organize the books for three hours, then sent them away to get ready for dinner. They were allowed to talk quietly, though she had confiscated their wands when they entered.

It was Sunday Hermione was nervous for. Severus Snape was one of the key elements in defeating Voldemort. If they didn't have him... well, it could very well cost them the war.

After Snape had arrived, she confiscated his wand and set him to work. About an hour later, Hermione quietly began to organize the books next to his pile. Soon after that, she began speaking.

"You know, before I went to Hogwarts, I was always really very quiet and bookish. I always sat in the corner, away from everyone else playing with their building blocks and dolls and action figures. Instead, I read. Alone."

"People have a tendency to hate what's different from them. What looks different, what sounds different, what behaves differently. So when the other girls teased me, or the boys threw sand and rocks at me, I tried to brush it off as merely that. It bothered me deeply, though."

"Miss Granger, I can assure you, I am not _bothered_ by this at all. I am merely disappointed in the lack of justice this school holds, and how those _Gryffindors_ are able to harass me and go without sufficient punishment."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off.

"If you don't mind, _Miss Granger,_ I would prefer to serve the rest of my detention in _silence._"

Raising an eyebrow, Hermione magicked her pile of books over to the other side of the table and began to organize them. They organized the books in silence.

* * *

At exactly six o'clock, Severus put down the book he was holding and turned stiffly towards Hermione.

"May I have my wand back?"

As he reached out to get it from Hermione's hand, she continued to hold onto it. With both their hands on his wand, Severus looked up and saw her examining him.

"Next Sunday, 3:00. You may go now."

Releasing the wand, she sat at her desk, and watched as he walked out the door.


End file.
